


Changes

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had no wish to ever see his father again. Unfortunately, his father is dying and wants to see Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzy2may](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jazzy2may).



> Written for the 2012 exchange at the IJ community lupin-snape for Jazzy2may [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/854617.html).

_"Severus!" Father bellowed._

_Severus' shoulders hunched over as he left his room and stood at the top of the stairs. "What have you been up to, boy? Playing with your_ potions _?"_

_Severus shook his head fast and firmly. "No!" He wouldn't--the last time Father had caught him, the potion had been washed down the drain and the vials destroyed. The cauldron was rusting outside in the garden. The neighbours were convinced it was just an odd decoration for some flowers that had started growing in there._

_"Then get down here and help your mother!" Father said. "God knows,_ two _witches should be able to make a passable dinner."_

_Severus went down the stairs as fast as he could without running or stomping and tried to skirt around Father, but Father pulled on the back of his shirt and shook him. "Idiot boy! You're blind--just bump into things, would you?"_

_Severus' tongue was tied in his mouth and Father scoffed. "Go!"_

_Severus quickly found the kitchen and Mum pulled him tight to her. "Hush," she whispered. "Don't let him hear you cry."_

_He hadn't been about to cry, but Mum's words and smell caused them to well up. He bit his lip and buried his face in her waist. She rubbed his back. "No, Severus. Don't cry. Please, love."_

_He sniffed and forced the tears back. When he could breathe without sobbing, he stepped back. "How can I help?"_

_She sighed and left. When she returned, she put something down near him and then lifted him up. His feet touched down on something high up--her stool, probably. She pressed something into his hand. "Just keep stirring, love." She kissed the top of his head and wraps her arms around him. "Just keep stirring."_

"Mother," Severus said as he jerked awake with a sharp breath. He sat up, shivering in the cool air of the dungeons, and wiped away the tears.

That night--he shook himself and reached for his robe at the end of his bed. Though it had been ten years ago, he could swear her perfume tickled his nose and he could feel the heat from the stove. As he left his rooms, he stupidly rubbed his hands where the burn marks lingered. He hadn't smelled the alcohol on Tobias, but only the alcohol made him so angry. Angry enough to...

He bit his lip to keep a sob from emerging from them. By memory, his steps continue out of the common room, through the dungeon, and then further up. He heard and smelled nothing but the usual and the magic in the walls seem to warm as he walked by. Hogwarts breaths and speaks more than anything living that Severus had encountered; coming here had felt like nothing else since his mum had...gone. Hogwarts had seemed to recognize in Severus a need, a want, and had helped to fill it. It wasn't the same, but it certainly felt better.

At the top of the Astronomy Tower, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter that he'd received at dinner. It was already creased from his worrying at it and he knew it by heart. Still, he cast a reading spell and let the words wash over him again.

_Severus,_

_Despite your pointed silence toward me ever since you joined that witches' school of your mother's, I wish to see you. I realize you likely do not, but the fact is that one should visit one's father when he is dying._

_I know it is your holiday break and I am sure your headmaster would allow you a day to visit me. Please, come, Severus._

_Your father_

Severus took a deep breath and crumpled the letter back into his pocket. After tomorrow, there was a Portkey that would take him back to his--Tobias' home. Professor Dumbledore had asked if Severus had wanted to spend more time with his dying father, but Severus had vehemently denied he would even want a full day. The idea of going back was abhorrent to Severus. When he had left for Hogwarts, he'd sworn he wouldn't return and he hadn't.

If it wasn't for the fact that Tobias was dying, Severus wouldn't be going back.

He took a shuddering breath and leaned back against the tower wall. It was chilly up here and windy, but he found it soothing, bracing. He tucked his hands into his sleeves and emptied his mind of nothing but Hogwarts.

~~~

Remus worried his lip as he looked up the stairs that led to the Astronomy classroom. He looked at the Marauder's Map and yes, Severus was up there. In the cold. Alone. After hearing his father was dying. Remus knew how he would feel if his father was dying, but Severus didn't have a good relationship with his father. From what little Remus had gathered, he knew that Severus' father had done something that drove a wedge between them. A wedge so huge that Remus had never known Severus to be anywhere but at Hogwarts.

He sometimes wondered what happened between them to have caused that wedge, but even though Severus was Remus' close friend, it was not Remus' place to ask or know. Some things were just better left unknown. Much like how the exact reason why Sirius had moved in with James remained unknown.

"He'll want to see you," Professor Dumbledore said as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. _More likely from Hogwarts itself,_ Remus thought. Like Severus, Professor Dumbledore was just a part of Hogwarts.

Remus looked up the stairs again. When he looked back, he realized he was still holding the Marauder's Map. He hastily tucked it into his jeans pocket. "Sir?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Severus needs a friend right now, Remus. He may not say so or even act so, but he does."

"How do you know, sir?" Remus instantly felt foolish for asking. Professor Dumbledore may not be all knowing, but he certainly seemed it. If he said Severus could use a friend, Severus could. That was that.

"Go up, Remus, and I won't tell Professor McGonagall that you were out past curfew," Professor Dumbledore said with a wink. He walked past Remus, hands clasped behind his back. 

As Remus stepped on the first step, though, Professor Dumbledore turned around. "Remus, we must always remember that one does not put up walls to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."

Remus frowned and walked up the steps. As he climbed, the air grew chillier and the breeze grew. He was near shivering as he opened the door. He looked around for Severus and found him against the wall, looking startled.

"Sorry," Remus muttered.

Severus took a deep breath and Remus felt something familiar brush past him. He wondered sometimes if Severus' magic had somehow developed in a way to aid Severus in knowing his surroundings, if there was anyone nearby. For sure, Severus never seemed surprised at the number of people near him, never surprised when approached from behind.

"What are you doing up here?" Severus demanded.

Remus shrugged. "Just out for a walk."

Severus snorted. "Marauders are never just out for walks. You are always looking for trouble."

Remus smirked. "Looks like I found it then."

Severus pressed his lips together and looked away. "I don't suppose you'll go away?"

"Nope." Remus put his hands in his pockets and rocked himself on the balls of his feet. "So." Silence. Remus swallowed. "I heard about your dad."

"Eavesdropping, Lupin?"

"Marauder, remember?"

Severus took a deep breath. "Professor Dumbledore has arranged a Portkey for me. Day after tomorrow."

"When will you get back?" Remus asked.

"As soon as I can manage," Severus said.

"Don't want to stay longer?"

Severus scoffed. "I'd rather not go." He took a deep breath. "Suppose I should, though."

Remus tilted his head and carefully approached Severus. He leaned against the same wall, their arms pressed together. "You really don't like him, do you?"

Severus was quiet a long time. "Sometimes, Remus, I think it is better to have dead parents than the ones I live with."

Remus wondered at that, wondered what had happened that could have caused that kind of emotion. Severus took a breath that shook his whole body and Remus pressed a little harder against him. 

"What's your father like?" Severus asked.

Remus blinked, caught off guard. "Um, nice? He's never yelled at me unless I've done something wrong. He was always willing to put his work aside to play with me. Taught me how to ride a broom. He cares for my mum and her parents. His, too."

Severus was silent. Remus licked his lips. He didn't know if he should go on or if Severus wanted the quiet. "What about the lycanthropy?"

That. Remus looked up at the sky, at the stars he couldn't see back home because of the lights the Muggles liked to have on at all times. It was nice up here in Scotland. Peaceful. Remus' inner wolf loved it. It was here at Hogwarts that he began to heal the rift between the wolf and the man he was. It would continue to be a difficult journey for them, but if stuck close to places like this, it might just be a little easier.

"He was scared," Remus said finally. "He worries a lot, still. Because I'm here at school with other kids and so near a village. Worries for them, but also for me. What would happen to me if I attacked someone, you know? But he's really good about it. He sends me a lot of chocolate and articles about studies and potions. Looking out for me."

There was another long moment of silence. Remus waited. He wasn't directing this conversation, he knew. This was all Severus.

"How would you feel if he died?"

Remus wished he didn't know the answer to that question because, well, no one wanted to think about their parents dying. But there had been once, just after he had been bitten and didn't quite have control over the wolf--the look on his dad's face when the wolf had broken the door. Remus remembered the terror, the fear, the hollow feeling, when he had transformed back in the morning. His dad had assured him that it was not Remus' fault and that Remus had stopped the wolf before any damage had been done.

Remus licked his lips. "Imagine your life as a board you stand on. Imagine that your parents are part of the support holding it up--some part that keeps it from tipping one way or the other. If that support was gone, you'd get a swooping feeling in your stomach from the sense of falling, the terror of falling. The loss of that support because you've come to love it."

Severus took a deep breath. "Is that how you feel when you love your parents? When they're gone?" He sighed. "I envy you, Remus."

Remus wanted to hug Severus. Instead, he asked, "Want to talk about anything?"

"Not now," Severus said quickly. He turned slightly toward Remus. "But...maybe later? I don't know."

Remus nodded. "Whatever you want."

Conversation stopped then. They stayed up there until dawn began breaking over the horizon and Severus followed Remus back to Gryffindor. They slept until noon, curled together under the quilt. Remus, wisely, said nothing about the tears that sometimes started and then abruptly stopped.

~~~

"If Dumbledore allowed it, would you come with me?" Severus asked quickly in the evening.

Remus' fork stopped halfway to his mouth. "To see your dad?"

Severus nodded. "Yes."

Remus raised an eyebrow, but bit back the automatic 'why' that wanted to fall from his lips. If he did ask, Severus would probably get defensive. Instead, he shrugged, deciding that Severus had a good reason for asking. "Sure."

Severus let a breath and circled around the table to the Headmaster. He bent down and quickly whispered his request. Professor Dumbledore nodded and said something. Severus smiled and returned.

"He said he would have to owl your dad, but that it would be fine," Severus said.

Remus nodded, surprised, but was reassured that Severus seemed more relaxed now.

Later, Professor McGonagall fetched him from the Slytherin common room, where he and Severus had been curled up in front of the fire with hot chocolate the house elves had supplied in order to bring him to the Headmaster's office. She gave him the password and left. 

"Ah, Remus," Professor Dumbledore said. He pointed to a package on his desk. "Fawkes was kind enough to deliver my request to your father and he returned with an answer for me and a package for you."

Remus smiled. It was probably more chocolate. "Thanks, Professor."

"Thank you for staying with Severus," Professor Dumbledore said. He sighed. "It can be difficult for us, your professors, to see you struggle. Severus is particularly difficult, especially since he chooses to use his words to keep everyone at a distance. It has been good to see you and he become close friends. Your father has given permission for you to go with Severus tomorrow."

Remus let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "That's good."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "It is. I trust you will see to it that you boys will not get in any trouble?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Wonderful," Professor Dumbledore said. "The password to Slytherin is Mimbletonia."

Remus beamed and thanked the headmaster again. He went straight back to the dungeons where the door opened, albeit with a suspicious look at Remus. Severus looked up from a bit of homework that they had both been neglecting.

"My dad says it's okay to go with you tomorrow," Remus announced. He sat on the couch and put his package on the coffee table.

Severus relaxed. "Good." He tilted his head. "What did you bring?"

"Package from my dad," Remus said. He removed the paper from it and opened the top flaps. Inside were several bars of chocolate and a letter. Remus offered one to Severus before reading the letter.

_Remus,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore's letter was a surprise, but one that I should have expected. I've always known you to be a very kind boy and you would be the sort to be there for a friend in need._

_Give Severus my sympathies and give him half the chocolate in the box; I'm sure he'll need it._

_Dad_

Remus smirked and chuckled. He took out half the bars and pressed them in Severus' lap. "From my dad. He thinks you'll need it."

Severus raised his eyebrows as he counted the bars. "For me?"

"Dad thinks everything can be solved by chocolate," Remus said with half a shrug.

"So it's hereditary," Severus muttered.

"Hey, you're benefiting from it," Remus said. "Be happy."

Severus shook his head, but carefully set the chocolate to the side. "Shouldn't you go pack?"

"I will," Remus said. "Later." When he was sure that Severus wanted to be alone. He might end up packing in the morning.

"I won't wait for you, you know," Severus said, as though he was reading Remus' mind.

"It's just one change of clothes. It won't take long."

Severus scoffed and turned back to his homework. Remus tucked his legs under him. "Why don't you get the reading for Potions? That way we can both get it done."

"Cheater," Severus said.

Remus shrugged. "Not really. Just convenient."

"Oh, yes. How convenient you happen to be nearby when I need to do a reading assignment."

"Always. That's just how my luck is."

Severus sighed and put away the homework he had been working on for Defense. He dug out his potions book and set the charm to read it aloud. Remus got some parchment and a quill and ink for notes.

"Make a copy for me?" Severus asked.

"Sure."

~~~

The house was...well, gloomy. Set at the end of a sad street desperately in need of repairs in a town that had seen its better days some decades past, the house was enough to make Remus depressed just looking at it. He cleared his throat. "Well."

Severus tightened his lips and the hand rested in the crook of Remus' elbow. He had a cane in his room, hidden under his bed and covered in dust. Remus had watched him take it out and grip it hard that morning before putting it back. Remus had chosen not to say anything and had instead willingly let Severus pretend to lean on him for guidance. (Severus didn't need the cane or anyone to guide him, never had since Remus had known him, but the Muggles were likely to be confused if Severus was just walking around without bumping into anything.)

Severus pulled them up the front walk--overgrown and messy, hedged in by a lawn that seemed to even shun the snow--and hesitated only slightly before opening the door. If the outside had been gloomy, the inside was worse than most of the shops on Knockturn Alley. Remus shuddered in the cold that enveloped them as he looked around. There were cobwebs high up in the corners and a layer of dust lay over everything. 

Steps on the stairs had him turning. A woman dressed as a nurse entered the room and put her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing, just walking in? Even if this house was deserted, it would still be against the law."

"I...live here," Severus said. He lifted his chin. "I'm Tobias' son."

Her face cleared of anger and she nodded. "I apologize."

Severus hummed. "I'm assuming he's upstairs?"

She stepped aside. "I'll just be in the kitchen getting his lunch together."

Severus pressed on Remus' arm and together they climbed the rickety stairs. Remus took their bags and set them against a wall. "Do you...ah, want to be alone with him?"

"Is that Severus?" A thin, haggard voice called out.

Severus swallowed hard. "Please come meet my father, Remus."

In the room, a bed had been set up and monitors and tubes decorated it like a ghastly show. A thin, sallow man with sunken cheeks and no hair lay in the middle of the bed. His nose was the same as Severus' and his eyes as black, but there was no warmth to be found as the man looked upon Severus. He turned and narrowed his eyes at Remus.

"Who's this, then?" He demanded. "Another witch?"

Remus bit his lip. Witch? He looked at Severus out of the corner of his eye, but Severus' face was blank and his body rigid. "Remus Lupin, sir. I go to school with Severus."

"He's my friend," Severus said quickly.

The man chuckled. "You? Have a friend? Oh, Severus. No one wants to be your friend."

Remus felt the blow run through Severus as though it had been the icy breeze of an oncoming storm. "I am," Remus said. "His friend."

The man snorted. "Then you must be under a spell. Didn't know your kind could do that to each other, but what do I know, eh?" The man haltingly waggled his finger. "Come here, Severus. You and I have to talk."

Severus let go of Remus' arm and shuffled closer. "Father?"

The man shook his head. "Always pretending to be ever so humble and respectful. You're just like her, you know. Your mother was just as pitiful, never able to stand up for herself." Severus said nothing. "It's like that, eh? No matter. Do you see all of this? It's keeping me alive just long enough to see you. Cancer--in my lungs. Keeps coming back. Tried some new treatment that took all my hair. Don't suppose you witches have a cure for it?"

"No," Severus said quietly.

The man smirked. "Couldn't give you your eyesight back and couldn't help your mother. What good is your magic, then, boy?"

Remus wanted to leave, to disappear. Wanted to pull Severus away from the bed and scream at Severus' father. Was this how Severus had grown up?

"So, here we are. You almost a man and I'm dying."

"What do you want?" Severus said.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Grew a bit of spine while you were away, eh? Guess that school can do something right." He paused to cough and something beeped. "Now, listen here boy. It's your duty whether you like me or not to come visit me when I'm dying. It's my duty to say something. So you're here now and you are going to listen. Understand me?"

Severus nodded once.

"I know we haven't had the best of it, you and I, especially when your mother gave up on us." Severus flinched. "But I kept you clothed and feed and sent you off as she would have wanted. I did what I was supposed to."

"Supposed to?" Remus said, unable to keep his mouth closed any longer. Both Severus and the man looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry. It's just...what about loving him?"

The man guffawed. "I was right all along. All of you-- _girls_."

Remus frowned and looked at Severus. Severus who was now refusing to look at him. Remus took a deep breath and left, unable to hear any more. He went downstairs to the kitchen, needing a cup of tea and not quite caring that he wasn't offered. The nurse was sitting at the table with her own cup. She smiled at him.

"He's a bit gruff, I know," she said.

"Sorry?" He opened doors, looking for the tea bags.

"The look on your face," she said. 

The third cabinet had the tea and cups and he took one of each down. He put the kettle on the stove and managed to turn it on without too much trouble. He leaned against the counter, facing out.

"I can't believe..." He trailed off, unsure how much he should say. He just couldn't imagine how Severus was not worse for having grown up like this. He was beginning to suspect that there was more to the story about when Severus lost his mother, but he's trying not to think about it. If he does, he's likely to do something impolite and unhelpful.

The nurse, though, nodded as if she understands. "I can't believe he has a son. Poor boy--I worry for him, growing up here."

Remus took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, worry gnawing at his stomach.

~~~

Severus wishes that Remus hadn't left, but he understands. It takes a lot to stand his father's company. He swallows hard as he looks at his father.

"So is he just a friend, Severus?" Father asks. "Or are you really complete pansies and take turns?"

Severus' hands clench into fists and he buries them in his legs to keep his father from seeing. "What did you want to say?"

Father sniffs. "I am dying, Severus. We don't have much longer, you know."

As though he wanted to spend time with Severus. Growing up, Severus learned quickly to not be in the way and make himself as small as possible. If he hadn't, Father had made sure he moved out of the way. After Mother was gone, they spent a lot of time in their own spaces, often not even sharing a meal.

"You said you wanted me to listen to something," Severus says.

"So I did," Father says. "It's about your mother."

Severus freezes. His dream returned to him, their last night together. The memory of that night, forever etched in his mind. The yelling, the banging, the screams, the terror. The blood.

"I'm sorry," Father says. "For the fight. For starting it."

A tense silence falls. Severus couldn't...Father had...and he hadn't just...

"No," he grinds out finally.

"What?" Father blinks rapidly, looking lost.

Severus stands and clenches his fists tighter. "You can't...apologize. Not now. Not ever."

"Now you listen here--"

"She is the one you have to apologize to! Not me! Certainly not about that."

"Severus--"

"I can't...I'm leaving. I'm glad you're dying, you miserable old bastard!"

Severus blocks his ears to the sound of his father's yelling and goes straight out the door.

~~~

Remus found Severus in the cemetery, tracing the words of a headstone. He cautiously approached, making sure he made some kind of noise.

"She was only twenty seven," Severus whispered. He sounded ragged, like he had been crying. Or was. Remus couldn't be sure.

Remus licked his lips. "What happened?"

Severus took a deep breath, his entire body moving with it. "He has a temper. And no patience for witches. Us. Our kind. When he found out what she was...but I was seven. He had been laid off. She found out that night and they started fighting. He started hitting her and I guess it escalated. When he left the house, I found...her..." A broken sob spilled from Severus as he curled forward and leaned against the headstone.

Remus' heart broke for him. He knelt down next him and wrapped an arm around Severus' shoulders.

"And my father just...he just apologized," Severus said around his sobs. "To me! As though that would absolve him!"

Severus dissolved into a horrible crying jag and Remus pulled him close for a deep hug that probably did nothing. Kneeling there, in the cold snow and wind, with Severus crying, Remus, for the first time in his life, felt completely helpless.

What did he do?

~~~

Remus fetched their bags from the house and made their excuses to the nurse. She smiled sadly as she washed up the lunch dishes. Remus turned the Portkey over in his hands as he rejoined Severus outside the house. They had been given a day, but Professor Dumbledore had given them a word to activate the Portkey in case they wanted to return early. 

Severus was facing the house when Remus left it. "This house, it's always felt...not here."

Remus cocked his head and faced the house himself. "What do you mean?"

"Memories define places," Severus said. "Even Muggle ones. I can feel if it's a happy place or a place of sad memories. This is..."

"Even with..." Remus licked his lips. "Even with what happened with your mum?"

Severus took a deep breath. "Yeah. It's weird, isn't it?"

Remus took Severus' hand in his and forced him away from the house. "Let's go home."

Severus was silent. Remus' stomach turned over itself in worry.

~~~

Remus woke up when Severus crawled into his bed. "How'd you get the password?" he muttered.

Severus scoffed. "When one is blind, one hears a lot more."

Remus hummed and wrapped Severus up in his arms. Their legs tangled together and their faces were inches apart. Remus knew that somewhere in the last weeks--the last few days in particular--a line had been crossed, but he didn't want to think about it too much.

"Can I ask something?" Remus asked quietly.

"You just did," Severus said.

Remus bumped Severus' shoulder with his. "Prat."

"Just ask your question."

Remus bit his lip. "Witches?"

Severus sighed. "My father believes that magic is a woman's weakness. Any man who was ever persecuted for being a wizard or witch was falsely sentenced. Men who do have magic...he thinks that some evil magic was worked to make him have magic, or that something went wrong in the womb, that the wizard was supposed to be a female."

"That..."

"I know. Makes no sense. But it was a constant belittlement." Severus swallowed hard, his face moving with the effort. "He also liked to insinuate that because of the magic, men were...gay."

Injuring a woman to the point of death in a fit of anger. Verbally abusing his only son. Putting him down. Remus squeezed Severus in a tight hug. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Just this. Please?"

Remus kissed Severus' forehead. "As long as you like, love."

~~~

_Epilogue_

"Are you two boyfriends now?" Sirius asked as he once again found Remus and Severus pressed together in the common room.

Remus blushed. Severus scoffed. "As though it is any of your business, Black."

"Well, I rather think it is," James said. "I think we need to give him _the talk_ , Sirius."

"About how he better not hurt our Remus?" Sirius said. "Yes, I do think so. Especially since we keep catching the two of them in the same bed."

Remus blushed harder. "Leave it."

"We're only trying to protect you," Sirius said, feigning hurt.

"Wouldn't want you to be hurt by a Slytherin," James said.

"Leave him alone," Remus said.

"It's fine," Severus said quietly. "They're just looking out for you."

Remus caught the hidden meaning in those words. He half smiled at Severus and tangled their hands together. "It's not that I don't appreciate it."

"Ugh," James said. "Are you two about to kiss?"

Severus blushed this time as Remus groaned. It's not that he didn't want to. It just...they weren't like that. Yet. Remus smiled at the thought and cleared his throat. He turned back to his well-meaning friends. "None of your business, I think. When we're ready, then I'll let you give him the talk. Until then, leave off."

Sirius crossed his arms. "So there is something going on?"

"Now look at what you started," Severus moaned.

"James," Lily said sternly, walking in to the common room. "Sirius. Are you two bothering Remus and Severus?"

"Not at all," James said.

"Never," Sirius added.

"Good," she said. "Now, have you two done the Transfiguration essay that's due tomorrow?"

Both of them groaned and she quickly herded them toward the door. She winked at Remus behind their backs and Remus grinned at her. "So."

"When we're ready?" Severus asked.

"Ah. Well." Remus took a deep breath.

"What if I'm ready now?"

Remus tilted his head back. "Sorry?"

Severus leaned closer. "Kiss me, Remus."

"Don't you think we should--"

Severus put a hand on the back of Remus' head and pulled him close for a kiss. A closed mouth, dry, nose bumping kiss. It was awkward. Remus cleared his throat and cupped Severus' chin in his hand. He tilted his head and kissed Severus properly.

That was better. Amazingly...wonderfully...better.

"Oh." Severus breathed.

Remus smirked. "First kiss?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Again?"

Remus chuckled and leaned in again.


End file.
